Little Dagger
by trekker4life
Summary: After 15 years, Yugi and the gang are reunited. But someone’s after the ‘Little Dagger’ and doesn’t care who he has to hurt to get it.... Peachshipping Polarshipping !REPOSTED!
1. Invitation

_**Hi all!**_

_**I'm working on the sixth chapter of this one and decided to go back and do some minor changes to the first five. Not much, just some formatting and whatnot to make it more readable. If this is your first time reading it, great! Let me know what you think. If you've read it before, let me know what you think again, anyway.**_

_**This is a Yugi/Téa or Yuugi/Anzu fic and I will be using the Japanese names much as possible; however, I only know the Japanese names for the major characters – some, like Mai, I haven't found the name yet, so I will use the English version. **_

_**Let me explain a couple of quick things about this story. First, I'm playing with the way Yuugi and Anzu met and how Yuugi came to live with his grandfather. Which I don't think they ever say why in the anime…. **_

_**Anyway, second, this takes place after graduation – 15 years after to be precise. So the gang would be about 33ish. Ye be warned – I have a thing for long-time unconfessed loves. Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher from Star Trek: The Next Generation are one of my fave couples and they took nearly 3 decades to say that they loved each other. That's 30 years, folks!!!! When they did, I was so like 'FINALLY!!!!' Ugh, the bakas…. **_

_**BTW – one quick rant – I am so freakin' tired of fanfiction showing Téa/Anzu as a mere 'cheerleader' or as a ditz! That is SO not her! She is an incredible person and a lot more talented and smart than most people give her credit for. **_

_**I personally think that she could pull off a 'Yahiko.' Lemme explain – in one of the Rurouni Kenshin volumes (22, I think….), Yahiko pulls off one of Kenshin's signature moves nearly perfect after just watching him do it again and again. (The move itself is great, the landing…not so much...) So for Anzu, that means that she could be an incredible duelist because she watches from the sidelines and learns all the battle strategies, tricks, etc. Ok, thank you for letting me carry on like that.**_

_**Anyway, after like a page of notes, here's the story. Enjoy.**_

_**Trekker**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the names from any other shows that I may borrow for this fanfiction.**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Little Dagger**

**Chapter 1 - Invitation**

When Anzu Mazaki sorted through her daily mail that day, the last thing she expected was to have an invitation for her dance company to perform at a KaibaCorp gala in three weeks. Apparently, Seto Kaiba was putting on the whole thing to stage some huge announcement he had.

The invitation said to call back within 2 days if they were going to perform and also to start choreographing a routine to incorporate anything from Duel Monsters, if at all possible. It looked like all of the past and present big-name duelists and duel company businessmen would be there.

_I wonder if Yuugi's been invited,_ she thought, _I haven't talked to him in about 3 months and it's been twice that since I've seen him. But three weeks to plan and choreograph an entirely new routine?? I don't know…I'll ask the girls when they get home._

She walked downstairs from her spacious three bedroom apartment into her dance studio. The stairway walls were filled with pictures from both Domino and here in New York. One particular picture never failed to catch her eye...

It was her, Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Honda on graduation day. Shortly after that, she got accepted at the New York Dance Academy and Yuugi took over his grandfather's game shop. Jounouchi and Honda started at the local community college that fall.

For the first few years, everyone kept in touch; Anzu made as many trips back to Domino as she could, the others even came to New York a time or two. But as time went on, their lives got busier and soon the only communication they had was by email and occasionally by phone. Jounouchi and Mai starting dating two years after graduation; no one was really that surprised when two years into their relationship, they were married the summer after Shizuka's graduation.

Anzu's life in New York was only getting busier by the month. While attending the NYDA (New York Dance Academy), she found a position as an instructor-in-training of sorts at a dance school that was just starting up. The founding instructor was actually Anzu's mentor and favorite teacher at the academy, Hikari Ashki. Hikari had seen Anzu's talent and potential from her first day in class and taken her under her wing.

Eventually, when Hikari realized her dream of starting up her own dance school, she invited Anzu along to help. Anzu jumped at the chance and was even given the chance to pick the school's name.

"I'm horrible at this thing," she had said, laughing. "I've tried for ten years and haven't come up with a single decent name. Maybe a fresh young mind can do it."

Anzu thought about it for a couple of weeks, then decided on a name that she hoped would show that even though someone maybe unassuming on the outside, they have a strength and a spark inside that shows through like fireworks when they are doing what they love.

The Vailo School of Dance.

The school flourished; after Anzu graduated from the academy, she took a teaching position at the school. It only grew and grew; the time sped by until it had been five years since its foundation. However, that anniversary was overshadowed by the fact that less than a month later, Sugoroku Motou passed away from a blood clot that traveled to his lungs.

Everyone Shimon had ever met or touched in any way attended his funeral. Anzu took off from her teaching position at the school to come; she reconnected with Yuugi, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, Jounouchi, Mai, and the latter two's children – Eri, 7; Yuka, 5; and Hojo, 2 – to whom she was 'Aunt Anzu.'

Three months later, Hikari herself passed away due to a car accident caused by a drunk driver; she left the entire school and all of her estate to Anzu. Interesting way to spend the fifth anniversary of your school and the year of your 32nd birthday, huh? It got better though.

Anzu decided that, without Hikari there, the apartment above the dance studio was _way_ too large for just one person and she decided to her four best, brightest, and oldest students to come and stay with her in the apartment. They were the first students to sign up for classes and had stayed with the school ever since, growing a deep friendship with Anzu and the late Hikari.

Anzu knew that finances were starting to become a problem for all four of them and, if they were willing to help keep the place clean and help with the classes, she was willing to have them here without them paying any rent.

The girls stayed after their dance lesson the next day for their next Duel Monsters lesson. The latter lessons had been started one day four years ago when the youngest of the four, Anna, let her curiosity get the better of her and discovered Anzu's card deck. Once the girls discovered that she was actually a duelist, and a good one to beat, they showed her their decks and begged her to teach them how she dueled.

"Please, Anzu!!!" cried the oldest, Moira, five years the elder of her sister, Anna. "All the guys at school say Duel Monsters is a boys game and girls aren't allowed because they can't do it right!!!" Anzu couldn't say no to that, and the secondary lessons began.

Anzu smiled at that memory; the boys at the girls' school had certainly been proven wrong. She had asked the girls at their lesson if they would like to move in and, in two weeks, Moira, Brittany, Corin, and Anna were now her new roommates in her three-bedroom apartment. The girls had been living with her for just over a year now, and although they could be a bit trying at times (what else would two twenty-somethings and two teenagers be?), she wouldn't have it any other way.

She could hear footsteps and laughter coming from the front door – the girls were home. She'd ask them at dinner about the gala. For now, she just wanted to spend the next little while with her surrogate younger sisters – her family.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**Okay, what do you think? There wasn't a whole lot of action in this chap. And looking back over it to format it for I realized that it was probably a bit confusing... But the plot and whatnot will start picking up in the next few chaps. Please review and lemme know what you think.**_

_**Trekker**_


	2. Beginnings

_**Hi all!**_

_**Here's the reworked second chap. Hope it's a bit better.**_

_**Trekker**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Little Dagger**

**Chapter 2 - Beginnings**

Corin had prepared yet another delicious dinner and everyone was seated at the table, ready to eat. "So, Anzu," said Anna; at one month shy of eighteen, she was the youngest of the group. "Did anything interesting happen today?"

Anzu swallowed the bite in her mouth, then answered. "Actually, something did."

That got the attention of all four girls. "What?" they cried, at practically the same time. Anzu smiled. "We got an invitation to perform at a KaibaCorp gala."

"What!" "Alright!" "Awesome!" "Nice!"

"The only catch is, we'd have to create and perfect a brand-new routine – and the gala is only three weeks away. Do we want to do this?" she asked of the girls.

Their response was a resounding "Yes!" that nearly knocked Anzu off her chair.

"I thought so," said Anzu, laughing. "Then we'd better get started."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

The next three weeks passed quickly for the five women at the Vailo School; between the dance lessons being given and practicing for the gala, their lives were packed full. Two days before the gala was to happen, Anzu called home to Domino or, to be more precise, to the Kame Game Shop.

"Moshi, moshi, Kame Game Shop, how may I help you?"

"Honda?" asked Anzu, a bit confused. "Is that you?"

"Anzu!" said Honda. "Hey, how're you doing? It's been a while."

Anzu laughed slightly. "Yeah, it has. Hey, what are you doing there? I thought Yuugi was working the shop?"

"He is, but he left a few hours ago for some big shindig Kaiba's throwin' up your way and asked me to watch the shop for a few days while he was in New York."

Anzu's heart leapt. Yuugi was coming here?! And he was going to be at the gala in two days?! "Wow, that's great. I guess I'll see him there, then."

"You mean you're going?" he said, surprised.

"Hai," she said, "My girls and I were invited to perform as part of the entertainment for the evening. My guess is that's more of Mokuba's doing than Seto's, though."

"Your girls?" said Honda, evidently confused. "When did you have kids?"

At that, Anzu laughed. "Hah-hah, iie, they're not my children; they're students of mine that have gone to this school for five years, so they've practically grown up here. They're living here now, so I have a tendency to call them 'my girls', even though the youngest is almost eighteen."

"Wow," he said, "That's amazing. Hey, if you call Yuugi on his cell, you might be able to catch before his plane takes off and tell him."

"That's alright," she said, "I think I might surprise him. Anyway, I should be going. My next class should be here in a few minutes." They said their good-byes, and Anzu walked downstairs for her next class.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Finally the day of the gala arrived. Anzu canceled all classes that afternoon; she and the girls used the time to get ready. The girls got dressed in their usual pre-performance outfits – long, loose kimonos in their favorite colors: Moira's was in a deep green, Brittany's a dull metallic silver, Corin had on a pretty lavender one, and Anna's was a deep hot pink colored one.

Anzu had introduced them to the kimonos and they had quickly become the girls' favorite; once they changed into their costumes, the kimonos were easy to slip back on and allow the girls to move around somewhere other than backstage.

All four girls now stood outside of Anzu's room with their dufflebags containing their dance costumes, waiting for her to emerge. "Anzu," called Brittany, "Come on! We're gonna be late!" As the words left her mouth, the door opened and the four girls were left speechless.

Anzu stood there, looking the best she had ever been, wearing a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes. The girls had seen the dress before, having been with Anzu when she bought it and had agreed at the time that it was beautiful, but seeing it on Anzu herself – well, the overall effect was simply stunning.

The dress was sleeveless with a modestly low v-neck, a princess-cut waist, and it came down to her ankles in the back, but opened in the front in an arch that rose to almost her left knee. Matching silver jewelry, consisting of a simple silver 'Y' necklace, pendant earrings, bangle bracelets, and a delicate anklet, completed the outfit.

"Whoa, Anzu…We've never seen you this dressed-up before," said Corin, having recovered from the shock of Anzu's appearance first.

"Yeah," piped up Brittany. "You look great!"

"Got someone to impress?" sniggered Anna, receiving an elbow in the side from her elder sister for that comment.

Anzu blushed at the question. "I-I don't even know if I'll even see him," she said. "I mean, this gala is probably going to have hundreds of people at it; who am I to think I'll run into one solitary person?"

"Well," said Moira. "Are you going to tell us or do we have to guess? And trust me, you don't want us to be guessing..."

Anzu grimaced; the last time Corin had a date with someone new, the guessing had gone for nearly a half-hour, and encompassed everyone in their school from the captain of the football team to the 'detention king.'

"I'll tell you," she said. A car horn sounded outside. "But on the way there – that's bound to be the car Mokuba sent for us."

As they headed out of the studio, grabbing their wraps as they went, Anna spoke up. "Wait a sec, Anzu. You said 'Mokuba.' So does that mean you know the second-in-command of KaibaCorp personally?"

"Yeah, I do," said Anzu. "And, unfortunately, I know his older brother too."

"Wow," said Moira.

"That's cool," said Brittany. "I mean, Seto Kaiba was the youngest CEO of a large corporation like KaibaCorp ever." Conversation was paused as they got into the 'car,' which turned out to be a limo. A big, black, stretch limo.

"So," said Corin, as soon as the door had shut and they had sat down. "If you know the infamous Kaiba brothers, who else do you know?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Moira. "Before you answer that, you have _got_ to tell us who you're meeting! We _have_ to approve of him, don't ya know?" She finished that last part somehow keeping a straight face.

"Well," said Anzu, "I can answer the second question and start to answer the first at the same time. I'm meeting – or at least, I hope to see him there – Yuugi Motou."

That statement left all four girls silent with their mouths wide open. Anzu couldn't help but laugh. "You can't keep your mouths open like that, you know. It doesn't become you." The girls immediately shut their mouths, only to open them once again in a single question...

"YOU KNOW YUUGI MOTOU?!?!?!"

Anzu smiled. "Yes," she said. "I grew up with him, actually. I know Jounouchi Katsuya, Mai Valentine, Mako Tsunami, Rebecca Hawkins, and unfortunately, I also know Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Maxiamillion Pegasus."

Those names just threw her girls for a serious loop. They'd know Anzu for five years and they'd never found out anything about this.

"Whoa," was all Anna could say.

"I think that's an understatement, sis," said Moira, still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Why didn't you tell us about all of this before, Anzu?" asked Corin.

"Yeah and how did you meet them?" added Brittany.

"Well, I didn't tell you because you didn't ask, and I met all of them mainly through Yuugi's tournaments," said Anzu, looking out of the limo's window. "I went to every one, except for the last three, and those I watched on TV the whole time. But enough about that – we're here."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Entering the building – a fancy dinner theatre that Kaiba had rented out for the evening – they found Mokuba waiting for them. He was now rivaling his older brother for height; his hair still as unruly as ever, only now it was pulled back in ponytail. Dressed in a tuxedo complete with bowtie, even Anzu had to admit – he looked _good_.

"Anzu!" he called, waving. "It's good to see you!"

"Same to you," she said. Turning to the girls, she introduced them to Mokuba. She noticed with some amusement that he seemed to blush when she introduced Moira. _Hmm_, she thought. _This could be interesting._

"W-why don't I show you to the dressing rooms where you can get ready?" said Mokuba, stuttering slightly out of nervousness.

"Sure," said Anzu, following him with her girls in tow.

Opening the door to the dressing room, Mokuba ushered them in.

"Here it is. I had some drinks and snacks put in here earlier, in case you needed something to hold you until the actual dinner, since that won't be until about eight or so."

"Thanks," said Moira, looking right at him. Mokuba blushed, again.

"Uh, there're a couple of things I need to tell you. First off, the actual event is at six, but you can mingle with the people who get here early until about ten 'til; then you need to be back here and get last-minute prep out of the way. My brother will introduce the gala, then have you perform just before dinner. It's about five now, so you have about fifty minutes to get ready; I assume that will do?"

"Hai, that's fine, Mokuba," said Anzu, deciding to spare him the embarrassment of blushing again by answering instead of Moira.

"It never takes us long to get ready; our costumes aren't very elaborate so that people will focus on us, not on the costume," said Corin.

"That's a neat idea," said Mokuba. "Well, I'll get out of here so you can get started."

He left, just as he said, but not before he stole another look at Moira. _She's really pretty_, he thought, and shut the door.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**A quick explanation first – you know how every school has that one kid who is always in detention – or the equivalent? That was the 'detention king' that they guessed Corin was dating.**_

_**The original thought was to get the gala in with this chap, but my mind changed. That's the next chap. As is Yuugi!!! Anyway, I have just a couple of quick lists to help clarify things, then I'm out. **_

_**This list is a quick run-down of Japanese-to-English words/names I've used:**_

_**Anzu Téa**_

_**Jounouchi Joey**_

_**Yuugi Yugi**_

_**Honda Tristan**_

_**Surogoku Solomon**_

_**Shizuka Serenity**_

_**Moshi moshi a way of saying 'hello' when answering the phone**_

_**Hai yes, or an affirmative**_

_**Iie no, or a negative**_

_**And here's the second list – a set-up of pairings. BTW – If you're only reading this for a dose of yaoi – leave now, because there will be NO YAOI whatsoever in this fic. I am so sick and tired of having to wade through all of the freakin' yaoi fics to get to any hetero ones! Whew…sorry...**_

_**Yuugi/Anzu **_

_**Jou/Mai **_

_**Honda/Shizuka **_

_**Mokuba/Moira **_

_**Oh, and one more thing – the dance school's name, 'Vailo,' comes from the card Maha Vailo. In the Duelist Kingdom episode where Mai and Anzu battle each other, Anzu has a flashback of Yuugi saying that Maha Vailo is the card that is most like him. **_

_**Trekker**_


	3. Reunions

_**Hi all!**_

_**Here's the reworked third chap. Hope it's okay.**_

_**Trekker**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Little Dagger**

**Chapter 3 – Reunions**

The girls finished dressing and put their kimonos over their costumes. They were done about 15 minutes before they'd have to be backstage to prepare, so they decided to go find their table and meet some of the guests. Walking out on stage to check out the view, the four younger girls gasped upon seeing the hundreds, possibly thousands, of round tables spread out around the stage.

Moira spotted Mokuba almost immediately and headed over to him – presumably to find out which table was theirs. Both of them came back to the others and Mokuba said he'd take them to their table.

"Uh, Mokuba," said Anna, her curiosity getting the better of her when she saw their table. "There's six places at this table, but there's only five of us."

Mokuba just laughed and said, "I know. You'll have another person with you, but I think you'll like him."

After that cryptic statement, Mokuba left, with Moira in tow. Brittany spotted a cameraman prepping to tape the event for future viewing and, techie side piqued, she went directly over to start up a conversation. Anzu left the table to check out the view from the floor to the stage.

Satisfied that the way they had practiced would be sufficient for the stage setup, Anzu returned to their table. Apparently the sixth person had arrived and was in deep conversation with Anna and Corin. His back was to her and he had spiky, deep red-purple hair that immediately earned him the label of 'rebel' in her mind…that is, until she heard him speak.

"So," said Anna. "I've always wondered: how much gel does it takes to get your hair like that?"

_Always the fashion-conscious one, aren't you?_ thought Anzu, a smile coming to her face. The man responded; his voice caused her heart to skip a beat and her feet to speed up until she was only a step or two behind the man.

"None, actually," he said. "No matter what I do, my hair just looks like this. It maybe genetic, because my grandfather's hair used to look like this."

Unable to resist the impulse, Anzu spoke up.

"Or maybe it skipped a few generations, say to the tune of oh, 5000 years or so?"

The man froze for a split second, leapt out of his chair, and turned around.

"Anzu?" he said, his voice tentative, as if he wasn't sure it was her.

She smiled at him. "Hey Yuugi."

"ANZU!!" he cried and the next thing she knew, she was in his arms and he was laughing.

The years they had spent apart had been good to him; their senior year of high school he had hit a growth spurt that raised himself up to Anzu's height. Well, including his hair. But he had gained some muscle lately, letting his slender frame fill out his tuxedo _very_ nicely, in Anzu's opinion.

Finally pulling back to look at her, he asked, "What're you doin' here?"

Pulling out of his grasp slightly, she gestured to the girls sitting at the table. "These are my girls; they'll be performing in a few minutes. Speaking of which, you two go grab the others and get backstage. You only have about five minutes."

Anna and Corin said good-bye to Yuugi, then went backstage, gathering a reluctant Moira and Brittany along the way.

Yuugi sat back down and pulled Anzu into the chair next to him, grinning the whole time. "So, tell me – what's been going on with you?" he said, his smile telling her how glad he was to see her. Anzu paled ever so slightly.

"Been going on?" she echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Just things. Like how your school is doing," he said, evidently not noticing her slight change in color.

"Oh," she said, relaxing a bit. "It's doing great! We have about thirty students, including the girls, and we're getting ready to start a few new classes."

"Wow," he said. "Are there any guys? Or are they all girls?"

Anzu laughed. "No, there aren't any guys right now, though that could be changing soon." Yuugi looked at her, confusion evident on his face. She laughed again before answering him.

"Mokuba was flirting with the oldest of my girls, Moira, earlier this evening – and she was flirting right back at him." Yuugi was the one to start the laughter this time, his tenor joining Anzu's alto.

Anzu stopped laughing long enough to say, "Can you imagine the look on Seto's face if his little brother hooked up with one of my dance students?"

She looked at Yuugi and both of them busted out laughing yet again.

Yuugi and Anzu's laughter was interrupted when a person walked on stage and, as all heads turned in that direction, they could see that it was Croquet, Maximillion Pegasus' right-hand man. They looked at each other in confusion.

"I thought this was Kaiba's deal," whispered Yuugi.

"Same here," said Anzu. Croquet cleared his throat to gain the attention of the last few people before speaking.

"Ahem. Thank you all for attending tonight's gala. The hosts of this event will be making an important announcement after the dinner; right now, the top performers from the Vailo Dance School will perform while your dinners are served." Croquet left the stage and the lights dimmed.

The girls slipped out on stage noiselessly, seemingly in concert with the waiters and waitresses who had appeared to bring out the meals. The music started and the dance began.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

The girls finished their dance and took a bow to a round of rousing applause. They retreated backstage, put their kimonos back on, and came back out to their table with Anzu and Yuugi.

"You did wonderfully!" said Anzu, hugging each of the girls as they made their way around the table to their places. Yuugi agreed and the six dug into their extravagant meals.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

After each table finished their dinners, the waiters and waitresses who had delivered them returned to whisk away the dirtied dishes. Finally the last table had finished and been cleared. All eyes and ears turned to the stage.

A few seconds passed; someone coughed in the back of the room. Then the curtain parted, allowing the forms of Seto Kaiba and Maximillian Pegasus to pass through. Pegasus spoke first.

"As you already know, my company, Industrial Illusions, was bought by KaibaCorp sometime ago. Now, however, the joined company of KCI2 has another surprise to spring upon the dueling world. Kaiba-boy?"

Kaiba took over from there, his typical scowling countenance made even more so by Pegasus' rather, er, bubbly personality.

"Some of you from the business world may already know this, despite how quiet we've tried to keep it, but KCI2 recently had fifty percent of its shares bought up."

A series of shocked gasps was heard throughout the room. Yuugi and Anzu merely looked at each other in surprise again. Kaiba cleared his throat to silence the whispers and continued.

"This only means that there will be a third person in charge of operations at KCI2." He turned back to the curtain and a third man emerged.

Tall, dark-haired, bearded, and dressed impeccably like the other two men, he stepped up to stand in-between Kaiba and Pegasus.

"This is our new third partner," said Kaiba, by way of introduction. "Karil Liikos."

While the rest of the room politely applauded, Anzu's table was remarkable quiet. Anzu had paled, even more so than before, and this time Yuugi had noticed.

"Anzu? Are you okay?" She didn't answer and the four girls were looking at each other worriedly.

"Anzu?!" said Yuugi, waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get a response from her.

"Wh-huh?" she said, finally realizing Yuugi was right in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," she said, though her color hadn't improved much at all.

"Hey, Yuugi, you have your deck with you, right?" He cocked his head slightly before answering.

"Yeah, of course I do – you think I wouldn't, coming to a KaibaCorp deal?" Anzu smiled a bit.

"Good," she said. "Can you do me a favor and keep Dark Magician close at hand?"

He reached into his deck and pulled out the said card; showing it to her, he placed it on the very top of the deck and put the deck back in its box on his belt.

"That good?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah," she said. "I just have a feeling we're going to need it…."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**Ok, for the dance, I'll leave it up to your imaginations. The only thing is that it has to incorporates Duel Monsters. And I thought of three possible songs: 1) **_**Every Time We Touch **_**by Cascada, 2) **_**This Animal I've Become**_** by Three Days Grace, or 3) **_**Rooftops**_** by Lost Prophets. I really know diddly-squat about dance except for the Minuet…and DDR... So, I'm gonna leave the rest up to you.**_

_**Oh, and the new guy – Karil Liikos. It's pronounced 'KAY-ril lee-COS.' The 'k' sound is very hard. **_

_**So, that's about it, I think. Just please remember to review and lemme know what you think.**_

_**Trekker**_


	4. Troubles

_**Hi All!**_

_**Here's the reworked fourth chap. Hope it's okay. **_

_**Trekker**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Little Dagger **

**Chapter 4 - Troubles**

While the rest of the room peppered the trio on stage with questions, one table was completely silent. Yuugi just sat there next to Anzu, keeping a watchful eye on her. Her reaction to Liikos' appearance really had him worried.

Here was a girl – correction, a woman – who had stood by his side and faced the likes of Malik, Dartz, and Zorc without batting an eye, and yet this one businessman was enough to upset her _this_ much?? Something wasn't right and Yuugi had the distinct feeling he was the only one at their table who didn't know what it was.

Anzu and the girls hadn't said anything for nearly ten minutes since Liikos walked on stage and it was starting to worry Yuugi.

"A-Anzu?" She turned to head to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

The concern in his voice and on his face was almost enough for her to throw caution to the wind and say _'No, actually, I'm not. You see that new guy up on stage, Liikos? Yeah, him. Thanks to that bastard, I'm the reason your parents are dead.' _ But her rational mind caught up to her mouth before she could spill everything.

"Yeah," she said, pasting a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. "I just became a space cadet for a few minutes there." Seeing him relax slightly, she continued.

"What do you all say we get out o–"

She was cut-off by a round of applause. Liikos, Kaiba, and Pegasus were waving good-bye to the crowd as they walked off backstage. Well, Kaiba was just walking away as usual, but Liikos and Pegasus were definitely seemed to be enjoying the attention.

_BOOM_

_CRASH_

The trio was within a yard of the backstage curtain when a loud crashing sound stopped them in their tracks.

"What the…" said Kaiba, for once, as confused as everyone else.

Well, as confused as everyone but two people. Not five seconds later, two large holes were broken in both the floor and the wall to the right of the stage. Odd looking creatures began to pour out of the newly created entryways. These creatures were _huge_, each about a foot taller than Kaiba, and ugly as heck.

Insectoid in appearance with their outer shell a mottled green/brown color, their squashed heads were barely supported by their short necks; a set of razor-sharp pinchers were attached to the tops of their head and the ends of the arms. By the looks of the tunnel and what was visible of the city street, they also had some sort of fire-creating capability, for there were too many fires to be caused by damage alone.

The creatures started to stomp around, sending guests fleeing in a blind panic for their lives. The instant the walls had fallen, Anzu's entire table was on its feet, ready to act. As if she had expected something like this to happen, Anzu started to give out orders.

"Moira, Anna – you start getting people out of here through the front entrance. Brit, Corin – you take people out through backstage. Use your monsters if you have to, but for guidance and defense _only_! Leave the offense to me."

The four girls nodded, paired up, and headed for opposite ends of the ballroom, pulling their duel decks from hidden pockets in their kimonos as they did so.

"Anzu," said Yuugi, calling her attention back to him.

"Don't tell me you intend to try to fight a dozen of these creatures on your own?!"

She nodded. "I've fought these things before and won, so I'll just do it again."

Yuugi couldn't believe this. "Then at least let me fight with you!"

Anzu stared at him.

"Yuugi," she said slowly. "If you do this, if you fight with us now, there's no changing your mind. If you decide down the road that things get too dangerous, you can't back out. You're stuck with us from now on."

She was half-hoping he'd reconsider his decision and say no. It would be tougher without him on her and the girls, but at least he'd be safe. Anzu had barely finished that thought when Yuugi answered.

"Anzu," he said. "You've got to be crazy if you think I'd ever back out on you. Not when you stood next to me for all those years. I'm staying to fight."

Anzu smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

_I just hope you don't regret that choice_, she thought.

Pulling out Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Faith, she turned to face the twelve creatures that were currently destroying the room. Yuugi watched as she held the cards up and called their names.

"Dark Magician Girl! Magician of Faith!"

He barely had time to wonder where she got the Dark Magician Girl before a bright light shot out from the two cards, causing him to shield his eyes. When the light had faded, the forms of the two monsters stood before him.

Immediately, Anzu's two duel monsters herded nine of the twelve creatures into a tight, easily contained, circle, leaving three for Yuugi. Yuugi reached into his deck and pulled out Obnoxious Celtic Guardian.

Summoning him, Yuugi ordered his guardian to attack. The guardian, ever loyal to his master, rushed forward to charge the creature nearest him….

Only to be stopped in his tracks by Anzu's Magician of Faith.

"Yuugi, no!" cried Anzu, still directing her Dark Magician Girl in her fight against the remaining five creatures – four had been destroyed already. He looked at her in confusion.

"Look around at the monsters we're using. What do they have in common?"

Yuugi looked around.

Dark Magician Girl.

Magician of Faith.

Moira's Skilled Dark Magician.

Brittany's Rapid Fire Magician.

Corin's White Magician.

Anna's Apprentice Magician.

Then it hit him.

"They're all _spellcasters_!"

Anzu nodded.

"Right. Unless a monster has 'spellcaster' as at least one of its attributes, it won't have any effect on these things."

_So that was why she told me to keep Dark Magician handy_, thought Yuugi.

Recalling Celtic Guardian, he summoned Dark Magician in it's place. Together, the two old friends and their three magicians made short work of the remaining creatures just as the other four guided the last of the guests to safety. The six humans regrouped, recalling their duel monsters as they did so.

"So what now?" said Brittany.

"We'll go back to the studio for now," said Anzu.

"But how will we get there?" asked Moira. "Mokuba said everyone who was a guest was brought in a limo."

"Speak of the devil," said Anna, elbowing her sister in the side. Mokuba himself had just come running back into the ballroom through the front doors.

"Moira! Anzu!" he yelled. He came up to where they were standing. "You're all okay! I would have stayed and helped, but I got pulled along by the crowd."

Mokuba made a face with his last statement; Moira couldn't help but giggle a little, causing him to blush a little.

"But seriously guys, this isn't good. Apparently, Seto, Pegasus, and Liikos don't want to take the chance that this will happen again at one of the company locations, so they're splitting up. Seto's staying here – he can handle New Yorkers the best. Pegasus is going to watch our European branch, where he'll be in his element, and Liikos will be heading the Domino branch."

Anzu started. "Wha-What? Liikos is going back to Domino?!"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, at least from what I understand, and I was in the meeting with them just a moment ago."

Anzu exchanged a look with her dancers, one that didn't escape Yuugi's notice.

"Anyway," continued Mokuba, pulling Anzu from her worry. "All of the guests are accounted for and none have more than a few minor scratches, thanks to you guys and your quick actions. I don't know how we can thank you."

Anzu and Yuugi looked at each other, then back at Mokuba with identical grins.

"Actually," said Yuugi. "We have a small idea."

Mokuba just stared at the two of them. "Okay, what?"

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

About ten minutes later, Yuugi, Anzu, Moira, Brittany, Corin, and Anna were all seated in the latest model silver minivan emblazoned on both sliding doors with the KCI2 logo.

The van was a loan from Mokuba as a thank-you for their efforts in the evacuation. Seto was against buying a fleet of vans for the company in the first place, but Mokuba won out in the end, using the surprising amount of men and cargo they could haul for their price as an argument to win him over.

Once they were back at the studio, Anzu turned to Yuugi.

"Yuugi, I thank you _so_ much for your help tonight, but because of that, you won't be safe alone. You'll heave to stay here with us. Moira?"

The tall girl turned to her teacher.

"Could you take Yuugi to his hotel to gather his things?" She nodded.

"This way, Yuugi," said Moira, walking to the door to the garage.

After they left, Anzu turned to the other girls.

"Corin, it's been a while seen we ate, and we really didn't eat a lot when we did. Could you fix us a quick snack?"

Corin nodded and headed for the kitchen. Anzu turned to Brittany next.

"Brit, could you get online and find me two tickets for the next flight to Domino, Japan?"

"Sure thing; mind if it's a red-eye?" she asked.

"No, just as soon as possible. Thanks," said Anzu as Brittany walked to the computer.

"Anna, I need your help in rearranging schedules," Anzu said, walking over to her desk and pulling up an extra chair.

"I'm going to be out of town for a while, and that means everyone will have to step up their classes. Moira will take over mine, Brit will take Moira's, Corin will take Brittany's, and you will take Corin's."

Anna, who was sitting in the chair next to Anzu, paled a bit.

"I'm teaching a class?"

Anzu smiled at her. "Yes. I've actually been meaning to start you on one for a while now, so this is as good a time as any."

Anna still looked a bit worried. Anzu put her arm around the younger girl. This conversation was rather like one Anzu had had with Hikari years ago – well, if you forget the ugly-as-heck creatures, the fighting for your life, and the shadows from your past coming back to haunt you – when Hikari had told a twenty-something Anzu that she'd be teaching her first class the next week.

"Don't worry, Anna. You'll do fine. You know why?"

Anna shook her head.

"Because I see a lot of me in you. Young, lots of talent, headstrong, and yet, you don't have a whole lot of confidence in yourself, at least as a teacher. I know when I had my first class, I didn't believe I could do it, but I did. And it's a good thing I stuck with it, because you four girls were in my third class."

Anzu's words seemed to cheer Anna up a bit and just in time too, for Yuugi and Moira returned within a few minutes. Moira took Yuugi's things to the guest room and set up the bed for him. Brittany came in to the living room where everyone was seated.

"Anzu, the next flight to Domino that I could get two tickets on leaves at six-thirty am, so you have to be there at about five am."

Anzu looked up at the clock on the wall then back at Brittany.

"Thank you, Brit." Anzu turned to Yuugi.

"It's about midnight here, what would it be back home?"

Yuugi thought for a moment. "I guess about eight or nine at night, why?"

Anzu didn't answer, just picked up the cordless phone from it's cradle on the table next to her, and dialed a very familiar number. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Yello," said a male voice on the other end. It was obvious that the voice had a New York accent, which was odd considering Anzu had just dialed back home to Domino, Japan.

"Jou?" said Anzu, not entirely sure what his reaction would be.

"Anzu? Dat really you?" He sounded glad, at least.

"Yeah, it's me," she said.

"Wow," Jounouchi said. "It's great ta hear from you! Hang on just one second and I'll get Mai on da line too – she just finished puttin' lil' Hojo to bed."

Anzu was quiet for a moment, listening to the noise on the other end of the line. Then a female voice, sounding slightly older than Anzu, came on the line along with Jounouchi.

"Hey, Anzu!"

"Hello, Mai. How are you and the kids?"

The typical small talk catch-up conversation continued for a few minutes, then Anzu spoke up with her reason for calling.

"Hey guys, I have a question. Something really serious has come up over here, so Yuugi and I are coming back to Domino tomorrow. I need to tell you what's going on before you find out in ways you shouldn't, so do you think we could stay at your house for a few days?"

There was silence for all of two seconds before Mai answered for the both of them.

"Of course you can! We'll put the girls together and put you in Eri's room, and Yuugi can have the sofa bed."

Jou spoke up, his voice low and worried. "Anzu, are you in any type of trouble? You know we're here for ya, right?"

Anzu smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know, and believe me, I appreciate it. I would tell you what's going on right now, but I'm not comfortable discussing it at all, much less over the phone."

Mai took over the conversation again. "We understand, hun. You said you're coming in tomorrow? What time does your flight get in here?"

Anzu thought for a moment, converting time zones. "About twelve or so, I think."

Jou was the one to respond this time. "We'll both be at work and the kids'll be in school, but Shizuka can pick ya up. She's got a key da the house, so she can let ya in and stay wid ya 'til we all get home."

"That sounds great," said Anzu, relieved. "I can't thank you guys enough."

"No worries," said Mai. "After all, what are friends for?"

They chatted for a few more minutes then hung up. Anzu turned back to Yuugi.

Running a hand through her hair, she said, "We'd better get in bed – we'll need our sleep for tomorrow."

Yuugi could see that she was exhausted and stressed – not a good combination. On impulse, he stepped toward her and hugged her. Anzu was surprised at first, but allowed herself, if only for a moment, to forget the problems that had been plaguing her for the past several months and melted into his embrace.

"Yuugi, I…" Anzu couldn't really get out much more than that.

"Anzu," said Yuugi, his voice low and gentle. "I know you don't want me to know what's wrong right now, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and I always will be."

Anzu's head shot up at that statement. She pulled back, out of his arms, saying, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Yuugi stared at her, trying to figure out what could have caused the sudden change. "Well then, goodnight Anzu."

"Goodnight Yuugi."

They parted ways and headed to their separate bedrooms to get some much-needed sleep before their flight. Neither one fell asleep quickly, however, both thinking too much about what had just transpired.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-123457890-**_

_**For the creatures that invaded the gala, think of a cross between a Pincer from Pokémon and the Blast-ended Skrewts from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire then put the thing on steroids…you get the idea...**_

_**I know I fudged the flight times and time difference, but you'll have to deal with it – I'm too lazy to work out the details of a 25-hour time difference and an 18-20 hour flight. **_

_**So, what do you think? I hope it's getting better.**_

_**Trekker**_


	5. Found Out

_**Hi All!**_

_**Okay, here's the reworked fifth chap. Hope it's alright.**_

_**Trekker**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Little Dagger**

**Chapter 5 – Found Out**

The next afternoon, Anzu and Yuugi stepped off the plane in Domino, Japan. Glancing around the platform, both of them were looking for a particular brunette. What they found was not one but _two_ brunettes waiting for them at the gate.

"Yuugi! Anzu!" called Shizuka, waving her arm in the air to get their attention. They saw her and walked toward her, speeding up when they noticed that Honda was there as well.

"Hey, guys!" hollered Yuugi, walking over to them.

"Hi, Shizuka. Hi, Honda," said Anzu.

"It's great to see you," said Honda.

"Welcome back," said Shizuka. "As soon as we get your bags, we'll go back to the house. Jou, Mai, and the kids should be home soon."

"Great!" said Yuugi.

They collected their luggage and were on their way within fifteen minutes. Luckily, Jou and Mai didn't live too far from the airport, so it was a rather short ride there. After they got out of the car, Shizuka unlocked the door and had Honda take their bags upstairs for them. A large SUV pulled up in the driveway just after Honda came back down.

The back passenger door to the SUV opened and out filed three kids. The first, a girl, was the tallest, with their mother's blonde hair and their father's eyes; this was Eri, and she was twelve, as she would tell you in a heartbeat.

The next was a boy, the shortest of the three, who was a carbon-copy of his mother in every way – well, minus a few, rather obvious things, of course. He was Hojou and he was five years old.

The last was another girl who looked as much like Jou as Hojou looked like Mai; she was Yuka and also was the middle child at age seven.

The front doors popped open right after the back door did, releasing Mai and Jou. Surprisingly, they had both settled down into married life quite well, surpassing everyone's expectations. While the kids darted ahead to say hi to their aunts and uncles, they followed at a bit more leisurely pace.

"Hey Yuge, Anzu," called Jou.

"Jounouchi! Mai!" called the – still – shorter man, happy to see his best friend and his wife again.

Anzu was being hung on to by Eri and Yuka – even though Anzu herself hadn't been able to come back to Japan for several years, Jou and Mai took every opportunity to come to America and let the children visit with their aunt. All three were very fond of her, but the girls saw her as a role model.

Eri had followed in her aunt's footsteps as a dancer as soon as she could; now she was on the dance team at school and was in every competition she could find. Yuka was following as well, but a little slower. She was five years younger, though, so she had plenty of time for making decisions; she seemed to be developing Anzu's sense of style, though.

Hojou was hanging on to Yuugi; being the youngest of the three, he had seen Anzu the least and was more attached to his adopted uncle than to his adopted aunt. He was already a budding duelist with quite a lot of talent, which, when you consider who his parents were, it was not surprising. Yuugi had sort of taken him under his wing, teaching him the basics of dueling – then letting him practice on his father and mother.

After all the greetings were exchanged, Mai called them all inside the house for an early dinner. They followed her inside, the kids running through the house out the back door to play in the backyard. Mai walked into the kitchen to begin dinner; Anzu and Shizuka followed. The guys stayed in the living room, catching up.

After about a half-hour or so, the men grew tired of talking, however, and sought out the girls – if only to annoy them.

"He-hey," cried Jou. "We're here!"

All three girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Mai, what's for dinner?" asked Honda, leaning over her shoulder to look into the pot she was currently stirring.

"Nothing," said Mai, shrugging him off her shoulder roughly, yet smiling all the time. "If you don't behave," she added, starting to laugh.

"Now, now," said Yuugi, laughing.

"Hey, do you guys hear anything?" said Anzu. Every one of them shook their heads: no. "That's just it – shouldn't the kids be making a racket outside?" she said, sounding concerned.

"Ya know, that _is_ a bit weird," said Jou.

Mai looked at him, then said, "Maybe we should go che–"

"_DADDY!!!!"_

The scream was echoed by two others, immediately after. The group of adults wasted no time in exiting the house to the backyard. There they found something they wished they hadn't.

The three children were being held by two men…at least, that's the easiest word to describe them. The men were not…normal…to say the least; they looked as if they had been crossed with a few rather ugly Duel Monsters, enough to not be able to tell which ones had been used.

The only difference between the two was the one on the left, who held Eri and Hojou, had hair that fell to his mid-back; the other, holding Yuka, had a shorter crop.

They were also being held nearly fifty feet up in the air.

"Hojou!" called Jou, reaching for his duel deck, which he still carried in a belt pouch.

"Eri! Yuka!" Mai's cries and actions echoed her husbands; fear for their children's safety overriding their common sense.

"No!" cried Anzu, stepping in front of the frightened parents, stopping them from reaching their destination.

"Anzu?" said Mai, confused as to why she would stop them.

"_Move_, Anzu," Jou said, his voice edging on dangerous.

"I can't do that," she replied calmly.

"They're my _children_, Anzu! I have to save them!!" Jou yelled.

"I know, Jou," she said, raising her voice just a bit to make her point. "But I know your decks, and with the way they're structured right now, they won't do any damage. Just let me take care of this."

Mai looked at her. "You can really get them back, Anzu?"

Anzu looked right back at her and nodded once. "You have my word: the children will be returned to you safe and sound."

Jou and Mai looked at each other, then back at Anzu and nodded. "Go."

Anzu turned Yuugi. "Take the others and keep them out of harm's way for me, would you?"

"Of course," was his reply.

She then turned and walked toward the two men and the three children, reaching for her own duel deck as she did so. She pulled out three cards – Shining Friendship, Magician of Faith, and Dark Magician Girl. She replaced the rest of her deck in its pouch and held the chosen cards to her breast.

She stopped a short distance from the men and closed her eyes. Anzu's body began to glow a deep, vibrant teal and continued to glow for about a minute before she let her arm drop. She opened her eyes, crouched deep, then leaped into the air to hover in front of the men.

"So, Katan, Souta, what the hell brings you here?" Anzu said, which shocked those on the ground. Anzu knew these people?

"Just you, Jekri," said the one on the left.

"Me?" she repeated.

"You heard Katan, Jekri!" said the second one, who must have been Souta. "You're the reason we're here – the boss wants you back."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "He does now?" she said. "Whatever for, when he has you two, plus dozens more who can merge for much longer and, obviously, with many more monsters than I can?"

"Jekri, you're being an idiot!" said Katan, tightening his grip on a wriggling Hojou. "You're the only other person other than the Master who can merge without a pathetically obvious machine to help them! Of course he wants you back."

"I'm not returning to him – I thought I made that obvious when I left," she retorted.

"That's why we're here," said Souta. "He thought a bit of…encouragement might do you some good."

"So, what, if I don't return, you'll hurt the children?" she said.

"Precisely, Jekri," said Katan.

The entire time they had been talking, Anzu had been pulling out a fourth card from her deck pouch. Now, she jumped into action, enflamed by Katan and Souta's statements.

"I call upon the powers of the Sage's Stone!" she cried. Yuugi's deck pouch glowed white and a single glowing card shot out of it straight toward Anzu.

Catching it, she said, "I now summon the Dark Magician!"

The powerful sorcerer appeared at her side just in time to join her charge on the two men. Their charge seemed to catch Katan off-guard and a well placed Dark Magic Attack from Dark Magician hit him in the back just enough to wound him.

His grip loosened, Eri and Hojou jumped into the Dark Magician's waiting arms.

While the Dark Magician deposited the kids beside their relieved parents, Anzu went after Yuka and Souta.

"Actually Souta, I just realized something. I do have an advantage over you." Souta glared at her.

"And what would that be?" he sneered.

"I don't need a machine to merge, so," she said, smiling. "I don't have to worry about someone doing…this!"

She dived underneath Souta and darted up behind him. Slamming a magic-charged fist into the machine strapped to his back, she forced him to drop Yuka. She dived again and caught Yuka before she had a chance to be scared. Coming back up to face a battle-crippled Souta and Katan, Anzu returned the former's earlier glare.

"Now, I want the two of you to listen, very carefully. You two are to return to the Master with a message from me. I will _not _be returning to his employ, nor to him – not now, not ever. Any further attempt to get to me through any of these people standing below will be considered a threat against me. And he, more than anyone else, knows _just how well I deal with threats_. Now, get out of my sight."

Souta and Katan turned around and faster than should have been possible, given their size, they were no more than a speck in the distance.

Anzu floated to the ground with Yuka in her arms. Reaching the ground, she released Yuka, who ran to her parents.

"Mama! Daddy!"

"Oh, Yuka!" cried Mai, gathering her daughter in her arms.

Anzu just watched the scene, smiling, releasing the power of the cards and leaning against the children's swingset.

"Oi, kids, you ok? They didn't hurt ya, did they?" said Jou, crowding around his children with Mai.

"No, Dad," said Eri. "We're alright, thanks to Aunt Anzu."

All eyes turned to Anzu.

"I'm sorry for doubting ya power, Anzu," said Jou.

"Yes," said Mai. "I don't know what would have happened to the children were it not for you. I don't know how to thank you."

Anzu shrugged and lifted her hand tiredly. "It's alright," she said.

"Hey, Anzu," said Shizuka, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Honda. "You don't look so good."

Yuugi stepped closer to her. They were right. She was leaning against one of the supports for the children's playset rather heavily, as if it was the only thing holding her up. Her face was pale, nowhere near it's usual cheerful coloring, and her breathing was labored, as if she had just run a ten mile marathon with no training beforehand.

Anzu shook her head. "I'm alright, just a bit tired."

She took a breath and pushed away from the support.

"I haven't done that in a long time. I forgot just how much energy that takes out of you…all I need is a good…rest and I'll be fi–"

Apparently she needed the rest sooner than she thought, for she collapsed before she could finish the sentence.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**So, here's this chap. Tell me that you think. The explanation chap is next and I'm about half done. **_

_**Trekker**_


	6. Explanations, Part One

_**Hi All!**_

_**Yeesh…I know I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully this chap will sort of make up for it. **_

_**I know I said before that this chap would have the explanation for most of the weird behavior that you've seen in Anzu. Well…that's sort of true. I got to looking at my stories the other day and realized exactly how long it's been since I've updated. I decided to put this up even though it's only the first part of the chap.**_

_**Just as a warning (I'll probably put this in the next chap too, but...), I've taken quite a few liberties with the canon of YGO…like with Anzu and Yuugi's back-story and family history…. But I think it works out okay. **_

_**Taisgirl23 mentioned in a review for Chapter 4 that she thought Anzu was a bit harsh with Yuugi at the end during the whole 'Don't make promises you can't keep' bit. Anzu's reasoning for that will be explained in this chap…actually probably in Part 2 of this.**_

_**And just one more thing, well, actually two – first, I don't know if anyone noticed, but Jou and Mai's kids aged about 2-5 years between their appearances in this fic when there was only supposed to be about a year or so in between. Author's mistake on that part…. v(.)**_

_**Also, I failed to mention this, but when Anzu held those cards to her chest in the last chap, she gained their powers – i.e. Shining Friendship's wings (for flight), Magician of Faith's staff (for a weapon and some power), and Dark Magician Girl's mana, or magic, (for strength and the bulk of her power). When she merges with the cards, any physical attributes that she chooses to use from them are expressed. Using the example above, the only things that would have been shown were the wings and the staff. The rest was mana, pure power. Also, by having Dark Magician Girl's powers, she had the ability to use Sage's Stone and call Yuugi's Dark Magician into play as a partner. **_

_**So, yeah, I kinda really screwed with my own story in the last chap, but I should be able to get it back on track here with this one. Enjoy!!!**_

_**Trekker**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own no part of the seires Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own any part of Star Trek: Voyager.**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Little Dagger**

**Chapter 6 – Explanations, Part 1**

"Still nothing?" asked Mai as she came down the stairs. Jounouchi shook his head. "Nope, not a sound."

Mai sighed, worried. It had been nearly six hours since the incident in the backyard and Anzu's ensuing collapse. After getting no initial response from her, Jou carried the dancer into the house and laid her down on the couch, a very worried Yuugi not too far behind.

"I just now got the kids into bed," said Mai, coming to stand beside her husband. "They're just as worried as we are about their aunt."

Honda and Shizuka were still there, as well. Shizuka had furthered her medical training after high school – she had graduated from nursing school with honors the previous fall – and thus was able to ease the minds of everyone by examining Anzu as soon as she was brought into the house. To the best of Shizuka's knowledge, however, Anzu was simply in a very deep sleep and would wake up when she had recovered her energy.

Honda remained for the same reason as the others – Anzu was one of their oldest and most dear friends. If anything happened to one of them, the others were there to back that one up. Now though, worry was really starting to set in. They had thought that Anzu would wake up in an hour or two at the most. But six hours was something that had not crossed any of their minds. And for something that had not occurred to them, it was certainly weighing heavy….

"Yuge," said Jounouchi. "I know I asked you this earlier, but humor me, pal – do you have any idea at all what that was all about out there?"

Yuugi looked up at his friend. The smaller man seemed to be taking Anzu's condition the hardest – he had pulled the chair Honda got out for him right next to her and hadn't moved…for the entire six hours.

"I don't know," he said, his voice small and tired. "I mean, I have a very small idea – just some things that this might connect to – but it's nothing that would explain all this…."

"That's why I'm going to."

All five heads turned in the direction of the voice that had spoken.

"Anzu!" cried Yuugi, his face breaking into a smile. "You're awake!"

She smiled back. "Yeah, I'm awake. But like I said, I forgot just how much that takes out of you…. Anyway, I suppose I owe you guys an explanation or two, huh?" she said, somewhat nervously.

They all gave her varying versions of "Well, duh!"

Anzu just had to smile at that. She sat up, preparing herself. "Well, I'm not quite sure where to start, so do you have any questions?"

"That's the understatement of the year there, Anzu," said Jou, though he was smiling as well.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," said Mai. "We have a ton of questions."

"Starting with this one – where in the hell did you learn to do that? That, that thing with the glowing and the cards and the floating and the…." Jou sputtered out, not knowing the words to say.

Anzu laughed. "Heheh, you mean the card merge? Well, basically I was literally able to pull certain attributes and powers from the cards and absorb them into myself. Kinda like Yuugi did with the Dark Magician in the Capsule Monster world, only without the armor," she said.

The others looked surprised.

"But how come you collapsed like that?" said Shizuka, still worried about Anzu's health.

"Yeah, and how come those ugly guys needed machines to do the same thing you did?" asked Honda, ever the military strategist.

"Well," said Anzu. "Those questions kind of coincide. You see, the machines that Souta and Katan were using were aides – allowing them to merge. Most people alive now can't merge with Duel Monsters cards at all, but there are some left. The majority of them that can have to use the machines to augment any natural ability.

"But there are two people left on Earth who are able to merge without any help whatsoever. The way this is done is sort of like the Ancient Egyptian _Ba_ and _Ka_ – the cards you use need energy to work and that energy comes from you. The more cards you use and the longer you use them, the more energy they require. If you use them for too long, the energy drain becomes overwhelms your body. Yuugi's armor was sort of a medium between needing the full machine and, well, _not_ needing it."

Anzu finished her mini-speech and looked around at the others. They were surprised to hear this, to say the least.

"Whoa," said Jou. "That's some powerful stuff."

"And I'm guessing you are one of those two left that don't need machines or armor?" said Mai, raising an eyebrow; Anzu nodded.

"Anzu," said Yuugi, surprising everyone – he hadn't said anything since Anzu woke up. She turned to him. "Why did those two call you 'Jekri'? I got the feeling during and after the KCI2 fiasco that there's something you're not telling me and those two have something to do with it, I just know it."

Anzu closed her eyes and sighed. "I knew that question would come up. To tell you that, I'm going to have to tell everyone things that have only been told to four other people – and they are back in New York. Not even my own mother knows about this stuff."

The others just looked at her, incredulous. The so-called 'cheerleader' of their team – the forever bright, perky, happy one – kept secrets that bad…from them? The idea wasn't feasible.

Anzu looked at each of them in turn. "I'm afraid Yuugi doesn't have much of a choice – he's too involved in this already – but the rest of you can still back out if you wish."

Jounouchi slammed his fist down on the low table that rested in front of the couch, gaining everyone's attention immediately.

"_No way_," he said. "There is _no way in __**hell**_ that we are gonna leave you and Yuge to deal with this crap on your own. You've been behind us for years, Anzu – now it's time for us to return the favor."

Anzu looked at him and the others. All of them were determined to follow along with her and Yuugi. She turned back to Jou and Mai.

"But what about your children? I can't let you help us if they're going to be with you. It's simply too dangerous."

The two parents looked at each other, a few moments passing in silent communication. Jou spoke first.

"We'll send them to my mom's place for a bit. It's fall break, anyway, so they won't miss much in the way of school. 'Sides, they've been begging to go see her. They'll be fine there."

Anzu nodded. "I guess I have no other way to change your minds, then?"

"Anzu, we've already told you – we are coming along to help you, whether you like it, or not," said Honda.

Accepting their willingness to help, Anzu started to fill them in on the details.

"Before I get too far into this, I want to ask you to please, wait to ask me any questions until I'm done? This is going to be hard enough as it is."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Well, I guess, first thing would be Yuugi's question about the name 'Jekri.' Well, that's actually only part of a name. The full name is Jekri Kaleh. It translates to _Little Dagger_. I was known as Jekri for a time when I was young, before I met Yuugi. But that comes in later.

"Oh, and you may want to get comfortable…this is going to take a while..."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**So, what do you think? Yeah, I know it's kinda short, but I hope it's enough to keep you guys happy until I can get back with the second part…which I know (I hope) is going to get some major reactions.**_

_**Before people start asking,**_** Jekri Kaleh**_** is actually a Romulan name. I found it in a **_**Star Trek: Voyager**_** trilogy book series called **_**Dark Matters **__**Cloak and Dagger**__**Ghost Dance**_**, and **_**Shadow of Heaven**_**). They are really good books and I enjoyed them immensely. And yes, **_**Jekri Kaleh**_** does translate to **_**Little Dagger**_** – read the book if you don't believe me. **_

_**Please R&R and lemme know what you think!**_

_**Trekker**_


	7. Explanations, Part Two

_**Hello all – **_

_**I know this is a long time coming, but here is the second part of the explanations. Just remember that I'm taking **_**huge**_** liberties with this.... I hope everything is starting to make sense.**_

_**Trekker4life (Fanfiction)**_

_**YoukaiLuvr (Mediaminer/GaiaOnline)**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**Little Dagger**

**Chapter Seven – Explanations, Part Two**

_Long ago, a traveler passed through Egypt on the way to his homeland. He came across the idea of the Duel Monster spirits while there and, shortly after he returned home, he was summoned before the King to give a summary of what he had seen. The King had heard the tales of the Monster spirits, as well as the ones the traveler had told, and wished to know if they were truthful. For if they were, he wanted to use the spirits for his own gain._

_You see, this King, he was different, much different than the rulers we knew in Pharaohs Atemu or Set. He was a monster, a tyrant – ruling over an oppressed people in a land that was dark dull, and empty of any hope. He took the traveler's tales and used his own researchers to gather some of the spirits for himself. When he found them, he latched onto them – like some kind of warped leech, twisting them to fit his own warped ideals._

_Using the soldiers of his own army, he began experiments to see what abilities these spirits had. Once it was found that they could be merged with a human, the experiments increased – he even included himself. By the end, only seven were found – the King and six soldiers, three men and three women. The six were a small, but efficient group that had been together for many years. Their original names have been lost to time, but I do know this – two were brother and sister; the brother was married to another of the women, just as the sister was betrothed to another of the men; and the last man and woman had known each other since only a few years of age._

_The King took the six and trained them, turning them into an elite force of soldiers and assassins. They were a task force loyal only to him, doing anything he wished of them. Their reputation as the best earned them the title of 'the Elite.' They were, and are to this day, known as that, and nothing else._

_But the new-found power of the spirits gave the King a taste for more – more power, more riches, more territory, more whatever. He began to expand on all sides through a campaign of extreme warfare, use the Elite as the primary force behind it. Eventually, his campaign led him to the Egyptian border. Knowing the Egyptian people had possessed the power of the spirits long before they did, the King sent out one of the women from the Elite on undercover reconnaissance. _

_Posing as an ambassador – from a completely fake country, of course – the girl obtained an audience with the Pharaoh and was met at the city gates by palace guards to escort her to their ruler. Consequently, her trip was short, but the bits of the city she _was_ able to see confused her. She had been born and raised in her home country, so she knew no other, but Egypt...._

_It was wonderful…if appearances could be believed, it was a country where the majority of the people were free, the ruler was just and fair, where the military and government wasn't corrupt. Her mind was swirling with such thoughts when she appeared for her audience with the Pharaoh that she forgot her primary duty of finding out their strength._

_Instead, she asked him how his country could be so peaceful when so many others are not, when so many others are covered in darkness. The Pharaoh was puzzled by her question, but to try to answer, he took her on a tour of the lands. This time, she got to see much that she hadn't on her way to the Palace._

_There was so much here that simply didn't _exist_ in her country – children unafraid to play outside, families whole and happy, but most of all…there was _laughter_. Finally, about mid-afternoon, the Pharaoh stopped at a small house near one of the many temples surrounding the Palace. Without knocking, he stepped inside and called out to its owners. They appeared from another room within seconds, and greeted the Pharaoh and the girl as if they were one of their own. _

_Something was beginning to click for the girl – _this_ was the way things were supposed to be, not the way she knew. As she bid the Pharaoh, his friends, and Egypt goodbye a few days later, she began to think of ways to stall the forthcoming invasion. When she returned to her homeland, the contrast hit made to the light of the world she had lived in for the past few weeks was brought into sharp relief. The shadows were overwhelmingly thick and she nearly turned tail and ran back. But she had a job to do. _

_Walking straight through the Palace, she marched into the throne room to report to the King. He was seated on his throne, as usual, with the Elite standing at attention behind him. She caught the smile of her best friend in encouragement before she started her report._

"_My lord, the land of Egypt is much too strong for us as we are; their abilities with the Monster spirits much more advanced. If we fought now, we would most certainly fall."_

_Of course, this was a complete lie – the Pharaoh had shown her nothing of the spirits, but the girl had no reason to think that the King would not believe her. She had a reputation of her own among the Elite – the 'good' one, the one the King trusted above the rest. Thus, the King proceeded to announce that training regimens would triple and the attack on Egypt would continue in two months. _

_Some weeks later, the girl's best friend managed to finally catch her alone and ask her what was going on. He could tell something had been bothering her since her return, but hadn't had the chance. A few gentle words from him and the security that they were alone was all she needed. The girl told him what she had seen in Egypt, how this country wasn't how things were supposed to be. The boy believed her and confided that he had had some inkling of that before as well. _

_Later that day, they confided in the rest of the Elite, discovering that all six shared their feelings. And it wasn't just the six, either. There was one sub-ruler, a prime minister of sorts, that felt similar – or at the very least, was less scummy than most of the rulers in the government at that time. It was decided, almost without words. _

_All the Elite needed was a chance…one chance…and the King would be knocked off his throne._

_Their chance came the day of the Egypt invasion. The King was prone to the failing of most bad guys – the need for speeches. And the day of the invasion, he was giving a prepared speech to an assembly of gathered troops with the Elite standing behind him, as usual. Only a large energy blast hitting him in the back was _not _normal._

_Turning around, the King saw that _his_ Elite were no longer _his_. When the Elite engaged the King in battle, the gathered soldiers fled. However, the King was much too powerful even the Elite to be rid of completely. They were able to place him under a containment spell – one that was supposed to last forever._

_Over time, the kingdom recovered, the King was forgotten, and the Elite passed away, one by one. However, under the barrier, the King was still alive, and with the deaths of the Elite, the barrier had begun to weaken, allowing him to regain some of his past power._

_Time passed yet again, and the Elite were reincarnated, but had no memory of their past lives, beyond the fact that the reincarnations were friends just as the original Elite were. By this time, the King had regained enough power to break free of the spell, returning to wreak havoc on the land and the Elite. The Elite regained their memories and powers of their past lives when they came in contact with the King once again._

_They banded together to defeat the King, but as before, their power was not enough to destroy him, so they had to contain him. The Containment was successful, but at a cost. The energy drain from the casting of the spell was too great for the youngest of the Elite, the sister…she was killed._

_Although the King was yet again sealed, this cycle would repeat through time – four more times in all. Each time, another Elite would be lost – the betrothed, the wife, the husband, the best friend…until the only Elite left for the next appearance was the girl who started it all._

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Anzu stopped, coughing slightly; who know talking that much would make her throat so dry? Mai turned to her.

"Do you want some water, hun?"

Anzu nodded. "Please?"

Mai left the room to fetch a glass of water. Yuugi turned to Anzu, who was staring at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Anzu, that story is good and all, but...."

"But what's it got to do with me?"

Yuugi and the others nodded.

Anzu sighed. "That part comes next, Yuugi – my story."

Anzu looked up to meet his eyes and Yuugi suppressed a shudder at the haunted look in her eyes. Mai entered with the water and handed it to Anzu. Thanking her, Anzu drank a few sips before continuing.

"But before I continue, I want to warn you, what I just told you is real, it happened. The sooner you accept that, the easier my story will be to understand."

_This is the part I've been dreading...._

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_My mother married young, she was about twenty. They hadn't been married long when she found out she was pregnant and told him; he left after that. It took her several years – I was about three at the time – but she eventually found someone and married again._

_His name was Michael, and although he was my mother's new husband – and my new step-father – he didn't care for my given name, so along with my new life in a new city, I got a new name, Téa Gardner._

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Jounouchi snorted; Mai glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean, come on…'Téa'?" Jounouchi laughed again.

Mai ignored him. "Finish your story, please, hun."

Anzu smiled.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_Well, a year or so after my mom's remarriage, Michael started to take me with him on his regular visits to a nearby dojo. He was an excellent martial arts master – I'll give him that much. One day, he got the chance to become the owner of the dojo and he took it. Becoming the owner meant he could keep me there whenever I wasn't with my mother…which was a lot, consider how much work was going into her career at this point._

_Eventually, he even pulled me out of public school and had tutors come by the dojo. When I wasn't in my lessons, I was being taught the martial arts by him, by Michael. And I was good, too. Before I graduated kindergarten, I could beat everyone that came to the dojo, except for Michael. He had to have wondered about that…I mean…here's a scrawny little five-year-old taking down some of the best in the dojo?_

_I still don't know precisely what happened, but somehow, I spent a week with my mom at home before I returned to the dojo. But when I did, a new class had been added to my list – Duel Monsters. When I took to that as easily as I did to everything else, things changed…and not for the better._

_My school classes were cut down to where I could keep up if I was in a public school, but no more. Every waking moment I had was spent at the dojo, to my mother's dismay. Her career was finally settled and she wanted to become a family once again, but Michael was having none of it. There were many, many arguments between the two._

_My lessons with Michael were expanded once again. I had the martial arts and Duel Monsters…and something from the hidden side of him…the killing arts._

_I was taught this along with the rest of the men at the dojo…when he took it over, he turned it for his own uses, developing a school of assassins for his own desires. You name it, we can kill someone with it – knives, guns, ropes, explosives, Duel Monsters…you get the idea. And I caught onto this just as quickly as anything else I had been taught at that dojo._

_In reality, Michael was nuttier than Dartz and Pegasus put together on their worst day. But somehow he managed to hide it…really well. He had a group of us – seven in total, if you include Michael; you already met two, Souta and Katan – that he had trained. We would go out every so often to get rid of certain people, usually politicians or celebrities or someone else high profile. We were always told the target and no one else. That's how I earned the name _Jekri Kaleh_. It means _Little Dagger_, which fit both the way I looked and my calling card – I always left one on the bodies of each of my jobs._

_Months passed, jobs and targets came and went. Only I was growing more and more conflicted. Somehow I _knew_ what I, what _we_, were doing was wrong, yet…I didn't know _how_ I knew that how what to do about it._

_Finally one night…just after my seventh birthday, Michael told me about my next job. I was to take the power of _Summoned Skull_ and take down a commercial airline flight. I balked immediately. He said the reason was because of a certain corrupt politician on board, but there had never been this many innocents involved before. I questioned him on it and he said it had to be done. His tone of voice promised pain if I didn't comply, so I did what I had to do._

_The plane came down quickly and into water. The media called it a freak thunderstorm or a possible microburst…but that night haunted me for several days and nights later…it still does._

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

While the others were trying to get over the shock of hearing that Anzu – their sweet, cheerleader Anzu – was really an assassin, Yuugi stared at her.

"Anzu." His quiet voice broke through the fog of memories surrounding her. "What was the flight number of that plane?"

She looked away.

"Anzu?" came Jounouchi's worried voice.

"Yuugi, do you promise to stay until I'm finished explaining?" Anzu asked, still not looking at him.

Yuugi nodded, then realizing she wasn't looking at him, said yes. Anzu took a deep breath.

"It was Tokyo Air 46."

The shocked, pained gasp she knew would come, came, but the foreknowledge didn't help.

"Do you want me to continue?"

At the nods from the others, she continued.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_Several days after that night, I found myself at an old playground near dark. My mother and Michael were having another fight about something stupid. I couldn't take it, so I left the house and wandered until I found this park._

_I was sitting on one of the swings when a boy about my age walked up. He saw me there and turned to leave, but I stopped him. _

"_There's plenty of room on the swings to join me, if you want," I said._

_As we sat there, I learned that his parents were recently killed in a plane crash and that he was leaving in the morning to live with his grandfather. He seemed to know _so_ much for one _so_ young. I asked him if you were doing something you knew was wrong, but didn't know how to stop, what would you do?_

_I never got his full answer because his grandfather arrived to pick him up. But I do know that after that night, my world started to change…again. My mother divorced Michael and got sole custody of me – without visitation – which meant no more jobs, no more targets! _

_We moved back here, back home, and I took back my old name, Anzu. But best of all, I discovered two of the best things in the whole world – dancing and you guys! I thought all that mess was behind me…but I was wrong._

_Nothing happened for years – not a thing in any of our 'adventures' gave me any clue that things would start up again. But a few years ago, Seto Kaiba was in New York to check in on the KCI__2 __headquarters there. While he was there, there was this big to-do in the media – his face was _everywhere_ for about a week. Anyway, beside him in most of the shots was a new guy – part of the reason the press was going so nuts. _

_When I saw him, everything came back to me – every battle, every wound, every loss. The man at Kaiba's side was Michael. Or as he was calling himself now, Liikos. He has many names, but that one he seems to favor._

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec," said Jounouchi. "You mean ta say tha your dad is the one of da head bosses of Kaiba Corp.?"

Anzu's eyes flashed. "He's _not_ my father."

"Whoa…okay," said Jounouchi, fighting the urge to hide behind Mai…an angry Anzu was scary....

"But yes, he is one of the bosses."

"He's also the King from the other story, isn't he?"

All eyes turned to Honda, who had just spoken. Anzu recovered first.

"Yes, he is; but I thought I'd have to tell you guys outright. How'd you figure it out?"

Honda blinked and answered, ignoring the looks of disbelief that covered the others' faces.

"I…don't know, actually. Something you said just sounded right – that old story, I mean. It sounded like something I should know, too – like something I knew a long time ago, but I've forgotten."

Anzu smiled, her eyes bright.

"You were the second to fall. We tried our hardest, but without your betrothed, you didn't want to stay."

Honda blinked again, and when he refocused on Anzu, his eyes were wide with amazement.

"You're still here…how the _hell_ did you make it?"

Anzu laughed slightly. "It hasn't been easy, trust me."

Jounouchi looked from Honda to Anzu.

"Okay, does someone want to tell me what in da world is goin' on here? Honda _never_ curses."

Anzu turned back to the others.

"This is going to sound totally bizarre, but do you remember that first story I told you – about the King and his Elite?"

They nodded.

"Well, that…King…is Liikos."

Dropped jaws were visible all around her.

"How do you know that?" asked Shizuka, scooting closer to Honda as she spoke.

"That's the easy part – I am the last of the Elite."

"Okay, Anzu, did you hit your head out there or something?"

Anzu turned to Mai. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you wake up saying that Liikos is some ancient warfaring King who is out to control the world and you're the last of his Elite, who turned on him and defeated him in the past? That's kinda hard to believe."

"Is it the story that's hard to believe or who's telling it?" snapped Anzu.

Mai's shocked silence was enough.

"Honda remembers. I didn't think you guys could, but evidently, you can. I remembered the past when I heard and saw Liikos. Honda had to see me _and_ be reminded with what I knew in order to remember. Maybe – this is just a theory – his incarnation as an Elite had been killed in battle…mine hasn't…not yet anyway."

The six sat in silence for a few moments, digesting the information given them. Finally, Shizuka broke it.

"If Honda's the second to fall, then am I the first? I'm the girl, aren't I?"

Anzu smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you are. As much as you many not want to hear it, our battles only got harder after that."

Mai spoke. "Then according to your story – uh, memory – if Shizuka and Honda are the betrothed ones, then –"

"Mai 'n' I're da married ones, right?"

Anzu nodded. Jounouchi whistled.

"Whoa. Dat's some heavy stuff. Hey, Yuge – that means you'd be the best friend, wouldn't it?"

Yuugi shrugged. Jounouchi frowned.

"You've been awful quiet. Somethin' wrong?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No…just have a lot on my mind."

Anzu cast a worried look at Yuugi before turning back to Mai, who seemed to be having a hard time getting a grasp on the situation.

"So, let me get this straight – the six of us are the reincarnations of a group of fighters who once overthrew their corrupt King and had to continue fighting him time after time? And this King is now one of the CEOs of KCI2? And has the usual take-over-the-world complex?"

Anzu nodded. "That's about it."

Jounouchi looked at her. "So, den, what was all dat about earlier? With Ugly and Uglier?"

"Liikos must be getting ready to strike again. He wanted me back – to fight as his 'Little Dagger' once again. As soon as the kids are safe, though, the ball's back in his court. He knows who I fight for – it's up to him to decide what he wants to do. I know this, though – if we don't _destroy_ him _here_ and _now_, he will survive to conquer the world in the future."

"What do you mean?" asked Honda, a frown etched on his face.

"I am the only one of the Elite that has not been killed in battle with him – that was the biggest part of why you five got your memories back. If I don't survive and he does…there will be no one to stop him next time."

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_**It's rather long…for me, anyway, about 22 double-space handwritten pages and 13 pages in MSWord. But what do you think?**_

_**I hope everyone likes it. And I warned you about the liberties I took…so I expect no flames whatsoever. lolz **_

_**Oh, and here's a tiny, tiny snippet of the next chap (it's not much, really…but it came to me while I was writing this one; the plain italics are a flashback to this chap): **_

_**Little Dagger: Chapter 8: Fall-Out**_

"_What flight was it?"_

"_TokyoAir 46."_

"_**Do you blame me?"**_

"…_**I don't know."**_

_**So, that's the little, tiny bit I have…dunno when the next bit will be – hopefully soon, though.**_

_**Ja!**_

_**Trekker4life (Fanfiction)**_

_**YoukaiLuvr (Mediaminer/Gaiaonline)**_


End file.
